


I hate you

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, an unspoken attraction is definitely there, i hate you she says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov
Summary: "I've had it! I hate you!"Dmitry rolled his eyes as Anya stormed out of the theatre."You can talk to her this time Dmitry."





	I hate you

"I've had it! I hate you!"

Dmitry rolled his eyes as Anya stormed out of the theatre for what seemed like the thousandth time this week. This woman got on his nerves.

"You can talk to her this time Dmitry," he rolled his eyes from the comment off of Vlad. 

"Skinny little brat," he mumbled under his breath which resulted in a chuckle from Vlad. "What? What's so funny?"

"Ahh, an unspoken attraction?"

"Attraction!?" The disgust in his voice was clear, "No, she's a royal pain!" Following his reply, he left the theatre finding where Anya had run off to.

Turns out she had run off to the room in the palace she had been sleeping in over the past couple months, he knocked gently on the door but didn't wait for a reply before he walked in.

"Go away, Vlad."

"I'm not Vlad."

"Oh, well you can go away too. I don't want to talk to you."

"Look, Anya, I know it's hard-"

She turned to face him, her cheeks a furious tear stained red, fire in her water-welled eyes.

"No you don't!" Her voice was loud, angry, she was not impressed. "You don't get it at all! You are teaching me to be this person, this person I don't even remember, and then you get mad at me and yell at me when I'm wrong! You don't know what it's like Dmitry and you say you do but you don't and I hate you!"

"You didn't have to join us! You could have said no!" He spat back, angry at her as he was helping her, he didn't have to do this. "We never had to help you, we don't have to help you remember if you don't want us to!"

"Maybe I don't!" They had moved closer to each other as they had been screaming, their faces currently inches apart. "Maybe I'll just leave, go to Paris myself!"

"And how are you going to get to Paris, you're a street sweeper!" He saw the mere hurt in her eyes.

"Rather a street sweeper than a lying, deceiving conman! I walked halfway across Russia by myself, I'm sure I could walk the rest of the way across Europe to Paris, without you!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"Me? Ridiculous? You're the one who thinks I'm a lost princess! I don't know who I am, and you, of all people, are not helping!"

"And why would that be?" His tone of voice had changed, although she was still shouting, his tone had turned smug, a slightly teasing tone buried in there.

"Because-" she paused after her voice had raised more, a smirk on his face, "Ugh, because you're so frustrating, you think you know me, what it's like not knowing who you are! You're constantly tormenting me about it and-"

Before she could say anymore Dmitry crashed his lips against hers, fighting against every urge that had told him not to, maybe he would regret this, maybe he wouldn't. Her lips were warm and at first fighting the kiss, until she kissed him back, her lips melting against his.

His hands instantly moved from his side, one to her upper back, one to her lower back, as he pulled her closer, drawing her into the kiss, to his surprise she leaned closer into him, pressing her body to his and reached for his waistcoat, tugging at it slightly.

Unspoken attraction? More than likely.

She was very quick to start pulling at his jacket, pulling it down his arms, so his hands moved from her back to let her complete the task. His hands then moved to her blouse, his hands slightly shaking as his fingers fiddled with the buttons, starting to undo them one by one, her actions resembled his, her desperately trying to take his shirt off herself.

He took her blouse off before she had finished unbuttoning his shirt, this he took as a minor victory and to show that he bit on her lip, his tongue then licking along her lips, he smiled at the moan that escaped her lips before he slipped his tongue within her mouth.

It was when the cold air hit his chest he realised she was trying to take it off of his arms, he let her. His hands fell to her back again, as he opened his eyes slightly to see how far they were from the bed, fortunately not far. As if she had read his mind, her arms wrapped around his neck and in a swift motion he picked her up, she quickly pulled away from the kiss giving out a small scream and giggle before her lips found his again and her legs straddled around his waist.

He started to walk towards the bed, cautiously, trying not to drop her and when he placed her down, she pulled him on top of her, it seemed the need was coming from both sides.

He reached for the waistband of her skirt, noticing she clearly had several layers of undergarments on, his finger went to her skin, feeling the goosebumps that instantly appeared, his hand gently caressed her skin before slipping under the material and starting to pull it down, exposing her to him.

Following a similar motion, Anya had done the same, reaching his trousers, pulling them down, his undergarments followed soon after. He moved his lips to her jaw, starting to kiss down her neck as his hands reached for the string for her brassiere, he pulled at the string as her last piece of clothing was removed.

Her hands moved back around his neck, guiding his lips to hers, moans escaping both their mouths as their bare bodies pressed against each other.

He pulled away from their kiss, not only for air, but to ask if she was sure, but before he could open his mouth her lips were against his again, that was all the reassurance he needed.

"Dima- please-" her using his father's nickname for him was all he needed for him to thrust himself inside her, she moaned his name as she did, her handing moving to tug his hair at every movement they made.

His hand ran up and down her body, caressing her side and massaging her breast, moans constantly escaping her mouth, his lips not moving from hers, trying to keep their moans quiet so Vlad wouldn't hear.

Her back arched, moving her body to his and as she did, his hand slipped under her back, drawing shapes on her back, moving up towards her neck.

Their bodies found an even rhythm, before Anya's breaths started to turn to panting, starting to moan for Dmitry to go faster, he did. He felt as she started to tighten, as they were both about to explode. Her back arched another time and she pulled away from their kiss as she let out a cry of his name as she felt him come around her, she instantly following.

He pulled out, only to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier," his voice was raspy but calm and warm.

"I think I might be able to forgive you," she teased back, a small giggle escaped her lips which made him kiss her, just because she was being adorable.

"I guess Vlad was right," he groaned.

"Oh, so he spoke to you about the unspoken attraction thing as well?" She laughed, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He didn't mind, he pulled her in closer, she smelt of sweat and sex, he didn't care.

"Do you really think I'm her?"

"I hope not, because if so I just had sex with a Grand Duchess, we're not speaking of this to Vlad, ever."

She sat up slightly and Dmitry could see a fear lurking in her eyes. "You might not be her, but you sure are as beautiful as she was, and you have the same gorgeous Romanov eyes, wait, I'm supposed to hate you!"

"Can you just hate me in front of Vlad and then, you know," her finger started to trace fingers on his chest.

"Just yell at me saying you hate me and I'll meet you in here."


End file.
